warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackstar
Concerns * Eye color citation for amber eyes is still needed! * History needs to be completed Think we're good on history for now. GB 00:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Categories are needed[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I added Field guide series categories [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar + Nightwing = Smokepaw/foot on nightwing's page it said that blackstar was her mate and they had smokefoot That doesn't make it true. She is just making herself a part of the Clans which isn't wrong but we don't need to put that in the article. No offense meant to Nightwing.Artimas Hunter 00:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Eyes? I think that's him on the cover of Code of the Clans how many characters a white with black paws?, but he has BLUE eyes. I thought he had amber? I don't know when amber eyes were revealed for sure, but it's possible that the cover of CootC had a mistake. The pictures often have mistakes. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) On Code of the Clans he has blue eyes, but on Battles of the Clans, he has amber. Which one is the mistake? Hmmmmm...--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Meow Mix, YUM!']] 19:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Code of the Clans. I'm pretty sure it mentioned in the series multiple times that he has amber eyes... 00:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Rabbitdash As far as I'm concerned, they've nevr mentioned Blackstar's eye colour at all. Besides, until we find an actual sorce, it shouldn't be on his page that he has amber eyes. ♫ dovesong ♫ 01:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I went to Vicky's FB page and asked; we just need to wait for the answer. It's amber I think. 20:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC)brambleclaw rules!! Blue Box Thing How do we edit that? Because it has the deputy position section twiceHollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 20:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I did it, but I feel like it's wrong. Quailflight 20:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It's intentionally there twice. He was deputy twice, and Cinderfur wasn't temporary like Hawkfrost. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldenpaw, you're right. I forgot that he was deputy twice. Quailflight 21:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) eye color?? On the atricle, it says he has blue eyes, and there's a cite of it, in Code of the Clans''. Shouldn't this be removed? I mean, we've agreed that the covers aren't a good reference, as the illustrator doesn't color them right 50% of the time. --Dragonfrost 04:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC)' Well first of all, it says amber eyes and on the Cover of Battle of the Clans. It has been confirmed that he had amber eyes but it should have a better citation then on the cover because it causes disagreements. Could somebody do that? Whitestorm17 13:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Blackstar's eye color is a heated debate! But I think he DOES have amber eyes. On Battle of the Clans he had them as well as on Cat's of the Clans. So I think it's amber. Stealthstar 16:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Stealthstar We've agreed that all of the covers are not good references. So, what reason do we have to trust the cover of Battles of the Clans more so than any other cover? And were was it confirmed that he had amber eyes? I'm not acussing you of lying, but we should go with a book reference. Also, i didn't mean for half of my post to be in bold, that was a typo. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. --Dragonfrost 01:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) They've been mentioned as amber many times. I'll try to find a reference. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 01:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you still looking Goldenpaw? A citation is still needed for his eye color. Whitestorm17 20:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Does anyone have a Wand and World or whatever account? At the next EH chat, someone just ASK them! ~Stealthstar Haha, so weird to see my OLD posts. My terrible grammar xD Anyway, I went to Vicky's facebook page and asked; jsut waiting fro the answer! And whatever the answer is, I'm putting it as that. OK? Blackstar's Lives It was confirmed on Vicky's facebook page that Nightstar and Raggedstar gave him two of his lives -Sunheart- 01:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) When? And, can up provide a link, that goes straight to the answer? User:Whitetstorm17}Wh estorm17 11:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Main Picture Problem I believe that Blackstar has broad shoulders his picture doesnt show that to check its in the book with the first Gathering(On the Island)? If you can find a reference, you can add it into his description. And things like broad shoulders aren't added into the charart because it messes with the lineart. 00:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well it said he was "bulky" in NP Twilight page 79 last paragraph(ends on pg 80) One black paw Ok, I know Blackstar is mentioned with one black paw in Night Whispers. Could someone check??? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 20:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I found it! Page 245! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 21:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) They just mention the fact that he as a'' black paw, which doesn't mean that the rest aren't black. This doesn't go in his trivia. 21:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but, and I can't remember which book, in one of the allegiences, it also says only one black paw. -Elmostar Blackstar question! It was said that Cinderfur was Nightstar's deputy, but Blackfoot was his deputy in Cats of the Clans. Why didn't he become leader after Nightstar and Cinderfur died? It was said he was Nightstar's deputy also! I'm confused! XD ♥tiny♥ 12:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That was a mistake on the authour's part. Cinderfur was indeed Nightstar's deputy. 22:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cinderfur was Nightstars deputy its was ment to say Tigerstar and Brokenstars deputy Can I ask another question (don't know how to make a topic) would Blackstar go to the Dark Forest or StarClan when he dies, because he killed Stonefur? How should we know? And please note that this page is only to be used for improving the article, not for discussing the character. 04:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Deputy? Now that Russetfur is dead, Rowanclaw is Blackstar's new deputy. Should we change his template, deleting Cinderufr from there and putting Russetfur and Rowanclaw on there now? 09:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, because Cinderfur was the deputy right before him, and Russetfur was the one right after. It's not talking about the current deputy, or the deputies he had or anything, just the ones that came right before, and right after him. Hope that made at least some sense. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) When He Dies When Blackstar dies where would he go? He's too good for The Place of No Stars but too bad for Starclan think about it he's described as two-faced, he tried to steal territory numerous times, he was one of Brokenstar's most trusted followers and he killed a lot of cats too. Please take all theories to the forums or the Chatrooms. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) And please sign like: ~~~~ <-- that so we know who you are. 19:04 Sun Feb 5 Er soll nicht sterben und wenn doch, dann soll er in den SternenClan. --Sonnen sturm 1 20:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Wait, so he's listed as a kit and an apprentice, as well as having the pic for those, but not for plain warrior? I know that that stuff is on the app, but so are the other leaders' warrior names. Wich are, obviously, als their deputy names. Really? -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 04:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please take it up with PCA! 02:24 Thu Nov 24 Leader Names I forgot which book (I think Eclipse), when Sol is influencing ShadowClan, Blackstar gives up his leader name and is called Blackfoot even though he was still leader of ShadowClan, so shouldn't Blackfoot be one of his leader names on his infobox? I would think so... unless he gave up the position of leader as well. *hasnt read Eclipse in forever* ~Pouncey! "Aloha!" "You're Hawaiian?" "No..." x3 18:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he did that though. I'll check it out. I don't think so, personally. Because he "gave up" his leader position, and wasn't really a Clan anymore, because technically Sol was playing leader. That's my opnion but I dunno. 19:02 Sun Feb 5 Well I can agree with that Sweet. If he gave up his leader position and was called Blackfoot, that would make sense, but I think that if he didn't give up his leadership yet was still called Blackfoot that could be added to his userbox, but I think that that didn't occur and Sol "became" leader of ShadowClan. Sol was "playing" leader as in he controlled ShadowClan, more or less. 19:18 Sun Feb 5 (That would've been ''Long Shadows, actually, not Eclipse.) Brambleclaw didn't have an official leader ceremony before the end of The Last Hope, but ThunderClan and the narration was calling him "Bramblestar". After Blackstar asked to be called Blackfoot, that was his recognized name according to ShadowClan. I seem to remember even the narration was calling him Blackfoot at that point. If Bramblestar counted, I think this would too. That's my opinion, of course. }} 20:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Does he have one black paw or all four? In the books it never clarifies which one.--WarriorsBluejay (talk) 23:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Patchy Fur I KNOW this kind of thing should go to the PCA but I don't have the link. Anyways shouldn't his Starclan version show patchy fur? :Vicky said he was healed of his wounds in StarClan. Oh ok sorry You don't need the link, just put concers on the PCA talk page please. ''Also, remember to sign with 4 ~'s, kind anon! 7:50 PM, Thu Sep 11, 2014 When was Blackstar killed and in which book? StormTheDog (talk) 02:07, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Tallpoppy:Mate? Not that im complaining, i love this couple, but when was Tallpoppy Blackstar's mateMoonflower22 (talk) 21:42, October 15, 2016 (UTC)Moonflower22 We don't know when they were mates, only that they were. I suspect earlier on in the series, given who their kits are. All information that Su reveals is actually decided by Vicky ''first; Su only plays messenger. Age at death Judging from the timeline, Blackstar is appox. over 11 years old. Should it be put on his page?Moonflower22 (talk) 23:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Moonflower22 You got a cite backing your claim up? If not, then we can't put it on his page. Book cite, I mean, not a wiki timeline cite. Can i use his first apperance in the series? imean, like when he was a kit in Yellowfang' s SecretMoonflower22 (talk) 14:04, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Moonflower22 Blackstar family Hello, so isn't Blackstar family tree wrong? I mean Hollyflower is his mother not brother and Applefur his daughter, so is Flintfang his brother and not sister. Xxneonblazexx (talk) 07:39, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah adding onto this, his tree was fixed I remember seeing it but it's messed up again. Some info on his family was just erased, and any connection between him and his descendants gone as well. From the descendants and blackstars page. All that is left is his mother and siblings, mate and kits were erased. I've looked and smokefoot snaketail and crowfrost all are missing the relation they had before with blackstar. So if this is the mistake I think it is can someone fix it? I'm bad at editing :P if it's not a mistake can someone explain why it changed? Thanks --Brian.H.H (talk) 04:11, July 8, 2017 (UTC) It's not a mistake. Blackstar's mate/kits came from Missing Kit, which is confirmed to be non-canon. 04:12, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Applefur: Mother/Daughter mix up. On Blackstar's profile, it says Applefur is Blackstar's mother. However on Applefur's profile, it says Applefur is Blackfur's daughter instead. So which one is right? Mellowix (talk) 19:17, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Applefur is Blackstar's only daughter. Hollyflower is Blackstar's mother. 00:10, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Well I just checked and it turns out the whole family tree on his profile is messed up. This is what it says now (3/1/17): Mate: Tallpoppy. (correct.) Sons: Smokefoot (Correct.), Snaketail (Correct.), Toadstep. (Correct.) Daughter: Marshkit. (Wrong, Marshkit is Blackstar's kit but is a tom.) Mother: Applefur (Wrong, Applefur is Blackstar's daughter.) Brother: Hollyflower (Hollyflower is a she-cat and is his mother not brother.) Sister: Fernshade (Correct.) Flintfang (Wrong, is a tom, so is Blackstar's brother not sister.) I tired fixing it but I just found out, I suck at editing. So is anyone else able to fix it. Mellowix (talk) 11:14, January 3, 2017 (UTC) It's the template; sometimes it doesn't display right for other users. We know and are aware of the situation and have been actively trying to find a way to fix it. I have an idea that could make this specific family section work, could I try? 01:54, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Description So, shouldn't the patchy fur and scars be removed from his description? It could be moved to the triva section with something like, "He used to have a patchy pelt and scars but were healed in StarClan." After all, we know he healed 01:52, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Quote just out of thought, why are all the leader named instead of saying "... to the other leaders"? Stonetire55 (talk) 00:41, December 18, 2017 (UTC) It's just a way to actually name said leaders. It's perfectly acceptable. Does blackstar have blue or yellow eyes? On the cover of Battles of the clans, he has yellow, but on code of the clans, he has blue. TemmieFlakezzzz (talk) 20:37, January 26, 2019 (UTC) we don't know. while it's obvious enough it's him, there's nothing confirming it. (you think they would've given an eye colour for a longtime leader though) 21:36, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Scar Cites I noticed his scars aren't cited? Since they seem to be in certain spots on his body shouldn't we have cites for that? If there aren't any cites then shouldn't those be removed? Ellie life is an illusion 10:43, June 1, 2019 (UTC)